cheer me up
by mariafer-1210
Summary: songfic basado en la cancion cheer me up... sasuke revive algunas cosas de lo que ha vivido con naruto y lo que ha sentido mientras a estado con el por favor denle una oportunidad es mi primer songfic : )


Es mi primer songfic pero espero que realmente les encante si quieren dejarme un review eso me pondría muy, muy, muy, muy feliz y me daría inspiración para escribir mas historias todo comentario será bien recibido

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes es propiedad mía es de mahashi kishimoto, este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género incluida por lo tanto si no es de tu agrado no lo leas, en cambio sí lo es disfruta al máximo lo que escrito. Sin más a leer

**Cheer me up **

**You get me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week****  
****I've been slippin' n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares****  
****And I'm such a disgrace****  
****You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do,****  
****Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms****  
****And that's why I need you to...**

En ese momento en el que entraste al aula de clases mis ojos no dejaban de seguirte tu sonrisa, la actitud con la que tu decidiste saludar y presentarte y la mirada que me dirigiste en cuando notaste que no dejaba de mirarte solo con una sonrisa, con un hola, con una pelea lograste sacarme de mi asiento, desordenar mi humor y lo que es peor conseguiste que durante todo el tiempo tropezara y resbalara por todo lugar al sentir tu presencia

**Cher Me Up,****  
****Come on dance with me,****  
****And you take my hand.****  
****Cheer Me Up****  
****Even if we're the only ones dancing****  
****Cheer Me Up****  
****Please won't you cheer me up****  
****Even if were the only ones dancing**

No entendía como conseguías siempre animarme con tu sonrisa y hacerme llevar todos mis pensamientos a la mismisa mierda mi conciencia, mi seriedad, mi arrogancia todo lograbas que se fuera a la mierda solo con una Mirada, con una sonrisa, con una simple caricia, en ese momento entendí como lograbas hacerme sentir perfectamente cómodo entre tus brazos sintiendo tu aliento, escuchando aquella confesión salir de tu labios que logro desconcertarme más que cuando habías aparecido en mi vida, así que vamos ya que has destrozado todo lo que es mi orgullo anímame, baila conmigo logra humillarme más de lo que lo has hecho tomando mi mano sin importar que seamos lo únicos bailando.

**Give me a reason to smile, the kind that will last for a while,****  
****Like only you know how, make it OK now,****  
****You got your ways to make this girl's day****  
****It's the magic that's in your touch; it makes everything mean so much...****  
****The poetry in you eyes is enough in itself to take me to a high...****  
****Whooo... (Take me to a high)****  
****You Got a Cheer Me Up...**

Y ahora que has terminado de torturarme con tu forma de destruir mi orgullo, vamos porque no me das una razón para sonreír ahora que has conseguido que deje de ser un uchiha porque no utilizas tu magia al tocarme para hacerme perderme en el deseo tal y como lo hiciste esa noche en la cual esa indescifrable frase de lujuria que se encontraba en tus ojos me hizo aceptar mi derrota**  
**  
**Cheer Me Up,****  
****Come on dance with me,****  
****And you take my hand.****  
****Cheer Me Up****  
****Even if we're the only ones dancing****  
****Cheer Me Up****  
****Please won't you cheer me up****  
****Even if were the only ones dancing**

Porque siempre que iniciamos una pelea decides callarme con esa mirada que solo tú tienes para conquistarme si vas a hacerme odiarme cada vez que me miras por qué no me animas, tratas de domarme bailando conmigo, haces que me deshaga de mi personalidad tomando mi mano sin importar si somos los únicos que bailamos.

**You turn my frown upside down,****  
****My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around****  
****(You Cheer Me Up, Cheer Me Up)****  
****You turn my frown upside down,****  
****My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around**

Aun es un misterio para mí como logras que mi ceño deje de fruncirse sin importar que hallas sido tu el que consiguió que se frunciera, como logras que mi sonrisa se ensanche sin importar que es casi imposible verla de esa modo es imposible entender como logras animarme haciendo que mi personalidad desaparezca y que la persona que tú has creado con tu sonrisa tome su lugar

**Cheer Me Up,****  
****Come on dance with me,****  
****And you take my hand,****  
****Cheer Me Up,****  
****Even if we're the only ones dancing****  
****Cheer Me Up,****  
****Please won't you cheer me up****  
****Even if we're the only ones dancing**

Vamos has cavado con todo lo que era mi seriedad, mi orgullo y personalidad así que solo anímame bailemos mientras tomas mas fuerte mi mano sin importar que seamos los únicos bailando.

**Only you got the magic, only you got the key...to my heart****  
****To my heart, yeah...yeah...Oh****  
****Only you got the magic, only you got the way to my heart...******

**Cheer Me Up,****  
****Come on dance with me,****  
****And you take my hand,****  
****Cheer Me Up,****  
****Even if we're the only ones dancing****  
****Cheer Me Up,****  
****Please won't you cheer me up****  
****Even if we're the only ones dancing**

Eres el único que con tu magia logras inspirarme tranquilidad, que con tu sonrisa logras hacerme sentir mejor, que con tus brazos me obligas a rendirme y eres el único que sonriéndome y hablándome al oído logro arrancarme el corazón si ya no tienes nada más que llevarte de mi porque no me animas bailas conmigo sin detenernos mientras sostienes fuertemente mi mano sin importar si somos los únicos que bailamos.


End file.
